The Colour of Magic
}} The Colour of Magic is a 1983 comic fantasy novel by Terry Pratchett, and is the first book of the Discworld series. Publisher's summary On a world supported on the back of a giant turtle (sex unknown), a gleeful, explosive, wickedly eccentric expedition sets out. There's an avaricious but inept wizard, a naive tourist whose luggage moves on hundreds of dear little legs, dragons who only exist if you believe in them, and of course THE EDGE of the planet… Plot summary The main character is an incompetent and cynical Wizard named Rincewind. He involuntarily becomes a guide to the naive tourist, Twoflower. Forced to flee the city of Ankh-Morpork to escape a terrible fire, they begin on a journey across the Disc. Unbeknownst to them, their journey is controlled by the Gods playing a board game. They visit the temple of Bel-Shamharoth, where they meet the Hero, Hrun and then head towards the Wyrmberg, an upside-down mountain which is home to dragons that only exist in the imagination. After escaping (leaving Hrun behind), Rincewind and Twoflower nearly go over the waterfall on the edge of the Disc, only to be rescued by Tethis the Sea Troll, and are takin to the country of Krull, a city perched on the very edge of the Discworld by a hydrophobic wizard. The Krullians wish to discover the gender of Great A'Tuin, the giant turtle which carries the Discworld through space, so they have built a space capsule to launch over the edge. They intend on sacrificing Rincewind and Twoflower to get Fate to smile on the voyage. Instead, Rincewind and Twoflower hijack the capsule in an attempt to escape and are launched off the Disc themselves. The story is continued in the succeeding Discworld novel, The Light Fantastic. Structure The Colour of Magic is one of only eight Discworld novels to be divided into sections or chapters, the others being Pyramids, Going Postal, Making Money, and the four books for younger readers, specifically The Amazing Maurice and his Educated Rodents and the three Tiffany Aching books, The Wee Free Men, A Hat Full of Sky, and Wintersmith. Adaptations Graphic novel A graphic novel, illustrated by Steven Ross and adapted by Scott Rockwell, was published by Corgi in 1992. The graphic novel is split up into several chapters like the book, and is faithful to the source material in that it is built up like classic barbarian stories. Crucial differences between the book and comic include the cutting-out of some of the adventures in Ankh-Morpork and Krull. Also, in the book, the female Dragonriders are described as being topless, as barbarian women in fiction tend to be. However, to keep the graphic novel child-friendly, the women wear chain-mail bras as well as the clothing described in the book. It has been published in hardcover along with the graphic novel of The Light Fantastic, as The Discworld Graphic Novels. (ISBN 9780061685965) TV adaptation The Mob Film Company and Sky One have produced a two-part television adaptation, combining both The Colour of Magic and The Light Fantastic broadcast over Easter 2008. Sir David Jason starred in the role of Rincewind. Sean Astin took the role of Twoflower. Christopher Lee took over the role of Death from Ian Richardson (a role Lee previously portrayed in the animated series Soul Music and Wyrd Sisters). Computer game The plot was adapted for a text adventure computer game in 1986. Appearances Characters *Archmage of Ymitury *Archmandrite of B'Ituni *Blind Hugh *Bravd the Hublander *Broadman *Codice of Chimeria *Cripple Wa *Goldeneyes Silverhand Dactylos *Druellae *Emperor of the Agatean Empire *Zlorf Flannelfoot *Fredor *Garhartra, Guestmaster *Gorphal *Gorrin the Cat *Greicha the First *Grinjo *Hrun the Barbarian *Kerible the Enchanter *Liessa Wyrmbidder *Liartes *Lio!rt *Marchesa *Ninereeds *Nine Turning Mirrors, Grand Vizier *The Patrician *Reforgule of Krull *Rerpf *Rincewind *Eric Stronginthearm *Terton *Tethis *Twoflower *Urmond *Weasel *Heric Whiteblade *Stren Withel *Ymor *Black Zenell Books *''Octavo'' *''The Octarine Fairy Book'' Creatures *Dragon **Laolith **Ninereeds *Rimfisher *Rimland Puma *World Elephant **Berilia **Great T'Phon **Jerakeen **Tubul *World Turtle **Great A'Tuin Deities and anthropomorphic personifications *Alohura, Goddess of Lightning *Bel-Shamharoth *Blind Io *Chance *Death *Destiny *Disease *Famine *Fate *The Lady *Night *Offler *Scrofula *Zephyrus Food and drink *Captain Eightpanther's Travellers' Digestives *Milknut-meal Languages *Black Oroogu *Chimeran *High Borogravian *Sumtri *Trob *Vanglemesht Locations *Agatean Empire **Bes Pelargic ***Red Triangle District **Rehigreed Province *Ankh-Morpork **Beggars' Guild **Brass Bridge **Broken Drum **Crimson Leech **Deosil Gate **Filigree Street **Groaning Platter tavern **Hub Gate **Kerible the Enchanter's workshop **Morpork docks ***Pearl Docks **Oil bond store **Patrician's Palace **Plaza of Broken Moons **River Ankh **River Gate **Short Street **Slave Market **Temple of Seven-Handed Sek **Temple of Small Gods **Unseen University ***Faculty of Medicine ***Minor Religion Faculty **Whore Pits **Widdershins Gate **Wizards' Quarter *Brown Islands *Caderack Mountains *Chimera *Chirm *Circle Ocean *Circumfence *Ecalpon *Gonim *Gorunna Trench *Great Nef *Howondaland *Hub **Dunmanifestin *Hubland Wastes *Klatch *Krull **Krull (city) *Mithos *Mount Awayawa *Mount Raruaruaha *Pseudopolis *Orahao Peninsular *Quirm *Rammerarck Mountains *Rim *Rimfall *Temple of Bel-Shamharoth *Turnwise Ocean *Urabewe *Wyrmberg *Ymitury Species *Hamadryad *Human *Gnoll *Sea troll *Sponge-eating pygmy Technology *Iconograph *''Potent Voyager'' Miscellaneous *Ankhian dollar *Assassins' Guild *Astrozoologist *Discworld calendar **Alls Fallow **Autumn Prime **Backspindlewinter **Crueltide **Hogswatch Night **Small Gods' Eve **Secundus Spring **Spring Prime **Summer **Summer Two **Winter Secundus/Spindlewinter *Cosmochelonian *Diamondwood tree *Ghlen Livid *Grey Miasma of H'rull *Guild of Merchants and Traders *Guricholatum *Law of Conservation of Energy *Law of Conservation of Reality *The Luggage *Magic **Atavarr's Personal Gravitational Upset **Elemental Magical Force **Infernal Combustion Enigma **Mage Wars **Octarine **Turning to Animals *Vestcake's Floating Curse *Magical sword **Kring *Octiron *Olden Ones *Thieves' Guild *Rimbow *''Rhinu'' *Sapient Pearwood *Star Opals *Twilight People *Zchloty leaden quarter-iotum External links * Discworld & Pratchett Wiki - The Colour of Magic * Rincewind's reading order References Category:Novels Category:Rincewind series Category:Books Category:Books (real-world)